Promise I
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR][1in3series] The lab traps Grissom and Sara in a cupboard together.


Promise I  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Angst  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Summary: The lab traps Grissom and Sara in a cupboard together. [1 in 3 series]  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
"Oh for God's Sake!" Sara shouted, the frustration evident in her tone. "I wish people wouldn't put the bloody Luminol on the top shelf." She stood on her toes and stretched her whole body for her hand to touch the edge of the box.  
  
"You need some help?"  
  
"Nope." Her fingertips tried to grip the cardboard box, but pushed it further back. "Shit!"  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Grissom!" She said angrily. "I got it."  
  
"Ok, just asking."  
  
Looking down at the floor she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You want me to get it?"  
  
Stepping back from the shelf to glare at him through the doorway, she put her hands on her hips. "How are you going to get it if I can't, huh? We're the same height."  
  
Grissom walked towards her he looked at the box. "I suppose." He smirked and blushed at the thought that went through his mind.  
  
Sara cocked her head to one side at his flushed face. "Suppose what?"  
  
Walking through the doorway he knocked the door.  
  
She moved quickly past him panicked. ""No Griss the door."  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
She turned and looked at him in shock.  
  
He shrugged lightly. "How was I suppose to know it was going to shut?"  
  
"Seeing as this 'is your' lab, you should have known it was self locking." She rubbed her face before trying the handle. "Great."  
  
"What?" He asked, brushing past her. "Oh! This is bad." He muttered seeing what she held in her hand. "I think I'm going to have to talk to Mobley about the budget."  
  
She held up the handle and grinned. "This has to be some bad dream."  
  
Grissom couldn't help but smile at her light tone. "Well!" He started. "Hopefully not too much of a bad dream."  
  
Sara blushed and turned to the back of the cupboard. Leaning against the shelf she looked up at the Luminol. "I don't suppose you have your cell?" She asked.  
  
He turned to her and laughed. "Nope. On the table-" He pointed at the door. "On the other side of this door."  
  
Looking down at the floor she said quietly. "You don't seem too panicked that your shut in here."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Shaking her head she stood on the bottom shelf and pulled herself up. "No reason." Reaching into the box she picked up three bottles and handed them to him. "I wonder how long it'll be until someone notices we're locked in here."  
  
Watching her climbed down he noticed she was sweating slightly. "Sara?" He put the bottles on the middle shelf and put his hand on her shoulder. "You feeling alright?"  
  
She moved away and leaned back against the shelf nodding. "Yeah."  
  
"You sure, because you're perspiring and it's not hot in here?" He stood in front of her and reached up to place the back of his hand on her forehead.  
  
Covering his hand she pulled it away. "I'm a little claustrophobic that's all." She let go of his hand, but he didn't let go.  
  
"It's ok you know, nothings going to happen." He said squeezing her hand.  
  
She smiled. "As long as the walls stay where they are, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, there not going to move so don't worry." He promised.  
  
Giggling she lifted his hand that still held hers. "You going to let go?"  
  
"You want me to?" He whispered.  
  
Dropping their hands slowly he leaned forward a little. Sara watched him move closer and felt herself holding her breath when he glanced at her lips to her eyes to her lips again. "Griss?" She said quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?" He pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She brought her free hand up to caress his cheek. "I just don't want you to kiss me a-"  
  
Grissom pulled from her touch and dropped her hand before she could finish. "I see." He said sadly turning to the door and focused his eyes on the broken door handle.  
  
Sara dropped her eyes to her hand and held it. It was still warm from his touch and she sighed. "You didn't let me finish." She said softly.  
  
"It's ok I have a pretty good idea what you were going to say." He shrugged and ran his hand down the door.  
  
"What I was going to say was that I didn't want you to kiss me and once we got out of here you'd forget." Pausing to take a breath then continuing. "I don't want you to regret kissing me." She explained moving to touch his shoulder.  
  
Breathing deeply he sighed. "You're right. I probably would have..." Sara removed her hand and laughed dryly. He turned at her reaction. "Sara."  
  
She shook her head and held up her hand. "Don't." She stopped laughing. "Don't even try and explain that. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"I said don't. I get it."  
  
Standing directly behind her. "Get what?" He asked lightly. "That I don't want to kiss you? Your wrong."  
  
Without turning she spoke quietly. "Then why would you regret it?" She turned to finish. "I wouldn't."  
  
Her face was calm, but he could see that underneath the mask she was confused, cross and upset. He moved closer to her and whispered. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, touch you." As she stepped back against the shelf he inched into her personal space. "To hold you. Do all the things I shouldn't even be thinking."  
  
His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her lips. Finding her voice she asked. "Then why haven't you done anything?"  
  
He blinked and looked down. "It's complicated."  
  
"Tell me." She said pushing his chin up to get him to look at her.  
  
"First. I'm your supervisor."  
  
She nodded and shrugged. "So, that can be worked around."  
  
He smiled. "Second. I'm too old for you." His smile faded as he looked into her brown eyes.  
  
"No you're not." She stressed.  
  
"I am, and third." He stopped and stepped away.  
  
Sara reached out and grasped his arm. "Griss, third?"  
  
Grissom pulled her hand bringing her body in front of him. He pressed her against the door and pushed his entire length into her. She looked at him in shock, which faded as he scanned her features. His hands pinned her arms to the door tightly as he lowered his head to her neck and began teasing the skin with his tongue. Sara whimpered as his mouth suckled her soft flesh below her ear and continued for a few more minutes when he heard her moan softly in his ear.  
  
His hips lightly pushed into hers and groaned quietly into her neck. His hands loosened slightly as he moved to kiss her throat. He raised his head and saw Sara had her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared into his. He licked his lips as he leaned forward. Their eyes closed as he brushed over her lips lightly. Releasing her arms he ran his hands up her sides then down to rest on her hips. Sara clutched his shirt as he spoke. "Thirdly." He began, tasting her lower lip with his tongue. "-If I kissed you." Moving to taste her upper lip he continued in a whisper. "-I wouldn't be able to stop."  
  
Sara opened her mouth as he pushed his tongue in. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but as their tongues danced and they sucked on the muscles the kiss became demanding and frantic. Grissom's hand pushed under her tank top and pulled her chest to him. Her hands gripped his belt and held his hips to hers as she moved against him.  
  
"Sara? Grissom?" Warrick's voice was heard from the lab.  
  
Grissom continued to kiss Sara, but slowed. He pulled away from her mouth but kept his body pressed against hers. They locked eyes and both smiled. "I told you." He said breathlessly.  
  
Kissing him lightly Sara giggled. "So you did."  
  
"Where are they?" Catherine asked Warrick.  
  
Grissom and Sara separated and checked themselves. Sara picked up two bottles of Luminol while Grissom picked up the third. Waiting for their breathing to get back to normal they tried to cool their red faces. Sara nodded at Grissom who smirked as he turned to the door. "Ok." He said, taking a deep breath. "Open this damn door!" He shouted.  
  
"Thank God!" They both said as the door swung open.  
  
Warrick and Catherine shared a glance then looked at Sara who was leaning against the shelf. "You ok?"  
  
Sara stood and rubbed her face. She passed them and put the bottles on the lab table before sitting down. Grissom watched her and said. "Claustrophobia."  
  
Catherine and Warrick nodded.  
  
"So, how did you get locked in there?" Catherine motioned the cupboard.  
  
"I accidentally knocked it and it shut." Grissom explained.  
  
"And the handle broke off." Sara added.  
  
Warrick whistled. "Nightmare. Locked in a cupboard with the supervisor has to be tough." He grinned and handed Grissom a folder.  
  
Catherine chuckled and followed him out.  
  
Watching them leave he turned to Sara. "I wasn't that bad was I?" He asked seriously.  
  
Sara didn't say anything, but he could see he shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. She picked up the Luminol and sprayed the evidence in front of her.  
  
Grissom looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Presence for blood."  
  
"I'll get a sample to Greg." She said taking a swab.  
  
Grissom leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I don't regret kissing you." Sara smiled and raised her hand to his neck as he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She turned her head to look up at him. He brushed his lips with hers and smiled. "Promise." He squeezed her shoulder and left the lab. Sara looked down at the Luminol and grinned. She patted the bottle and thanked the cupboard for trapping them otherwise they'd be sitting here not having ever kissed. 


End file.
